


Testing a Shinigami's Patience

by Karinakamichi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Comedy, Complete, Death Note - Freeform, Humor, One Shot, Parody, Shinigami, Testing Patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk didn't care what was being said. All he wanted was the apple in Light's hand, and he was sure the boy was testing his patience. I don't own Bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing a Shinigami's Patience

**Summary: _Ryuk didn't care what was being said. All he wanted was the apple in Light's hand, and he was sure the boy was testing his patience._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Death Note..._**

 

Ryuk could possibly care any less about the Death Note this minute. He didn't care about the Kira Case right now. He didn't care about L. Not that he he'd cared about the Kira Case to begin with, He'd simply stated the he found Light's intentions intriguing, but right now, anything the brunette was saying; any mentions of anything, or any words coming out of his mouth, either went one ear and out the other, or it never even _ma_ _d_ _e_ it to his ears. Whatever it was that he was rambling on about was beyond him.

 

At the moment, all he could bring himself to care about was apples. His eyes cautiously followed the juicy red fruit in Light's hand, as he continued waving it around in the air. He was sure the boy was testing his patience, or trying to see how long he could without them. After all, there's something about humans that they just love testing others.

 

After what felt like an eternity, with a large splat, the apple hit the ground. Ryuk stared down at the destroyed apple, his eyes wide in horror.

 

“And then we'll get him.” were Light's first words that he'd actually heard. The Shinigami looked up, ever-so-slightly sulking

 

“You did that on purpose, didn't you, kid? That was a perfectly good apple.”

  _~ Fin ~_

_**A/N: I could see Light doing something like this just for kicks, just because I know how Ryuk gets over apples.**_


End file.
